


Through the eyes of a child

by Ponddipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blue Monday pick you up, Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: 'Aunty Roxy.  Is Harry my Daddy?'A little bit of fluff and nonsense to cheer you all up on Blue Monday 2018!





	Through the eyes of a child

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little idea that came to me a while ago, but it never really amounted to much. But as I was walking in the grey dank gloom this morning here in London, I decided to share this with you all as a bit of a pick you up for 'Blue Monday'.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and do let me know what you think. It has had very little editing so if you spot any errors do let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> All the relationships are implied.

     ‘Aunty Roxy.  Is Harry my Daddy?’ 

Daisy looked at her, a confused expression on her face.

     ‘No, Flower.  Why do you ask?’  Said the young woman tapping her glasses to record their conversation.  She was sure that Daisy was going to do something cute and Eggsy would be upset if she missed getting it on film.

 

Roxy had volunteered to pick Daisy up from nursery that day.  Michelle had to work and the ‘boys’, as she called them (meaning Merlin, Eggsy and Harry), were in an urgent meeting about Eggsy’s upcoming mission.  So Roxy had left the tailors, gotten into her pink Fiat 500 and driven the few miles across town to the private nursery school that Eggsy had chosen specifically for their high level of security.  He really was rather overprotective of his little sister, but then having had Dean as a step-father for so many years no-one could really blame him for being so cautious.

            Eggsy had phoned ahead to tell them that it would be Roxy collecting Daisy that day (they had photos and contact details for all five of the adults in the young girls life.  Dean was NOT among them), so she was ready and waiting when Roxy arrived.

            ‘Aunty Roxy!’  Daisy yelled and ran towards her, throwing her arms around Roxy in a big hug.

            ‘Hello Flower!  Did you have a good day?’

Daisy nodded vigorously and thrust a still slightly damp painting into Roxy’s face.  Leaning back slightly Roxy took the proffered picture and held it so she could look at it.

            ‘Wow Dais this is brilliant.’  She gushed, her lips quirking into a smile at the subject matter.  He was going to make some kind of comment.  SHe just _knew_ it.

            ‘Do you fink Uncle Merlin will put it up in his office?’  Daisy asked, leaning against Roxy, one arm wrapped around her neck.

Roxy looked from the small girls face down at the piece of paper in her hand, at the large pink blob (with two smaller black blobs that were probably eyes) that sat atop a brown blob for a body with arms and two black stick like legs. Behind the figure was a brown house set in green fields and a little grey brown blob sat next to it.  Probably JB.

            ‘I’m sure he will sweetie.  I’m sure he will.’

 

After leaving the nursery, Roxy and Daisy made their way to the hairdressers.  Roxy was due for a trim after being on assignment in Belize for three weeks and had planned to spend her free afternoon pampering herself a bit.  Daisy liked going to the hairdressers too because Christoph, the manager always made a fuss of the girl too, sitting her in a ‘big girls chair’ and washing and blow drying her hair, just like Roxy.  Then they got their nails done too, Daisy choosing a pale yellow base coat and the flower transfers that looked like the flowers she was named for.  Roxy stuck to a subtle pink.  Then it was time to eat.

            They made their way to a little café just off Saville Row that had a pretty little garden out the back and large conservatory for the cooler weather like today.  Having ordered their food and gotten drinks Daisy was telling Roxy all about her day when she asked a question that nearly had the young spy choking on her lemonade.

            ‘Aunty Roxy?  Is Harry my Daddy?’

            *COUGH – COUGH*’Um, no flower.  Why do you ask?’  Wheezed Roxy, tapping her glasses to begin recording.

Daisy looked down at her hands in her lap for a moment; face scrunched in adorable confusion, before looking up and quirking her head to the side.

            ‘Cos Mercedes at Nursery was going on and on and on about her new Daddy today and he sounds like Harry.’ 

Roxy was able to mask her own confusion at the weird tangent the conversation had taken, giving a gentle nod to encourage the girl to elaborate.

      ‘Well, she said that her new Daddy lives in a big house wiv a garden and he drives a big car and he wears a suit to work.  But so does Harry.  Mercedes said her new Daddy goes all over the world to meet with people and do busy nests.  And when he comes home again he always brings her a present.  Just like Harry.’  Daisy scrunched her face into a frown.

            ‘Oh I see!’  Chuckled Roxy.  ‘Anything else?’

            ‘Yeah.   Mercedes said that her Daddy reads her bedtime stories and takes her for trips to the park and for ice cream and she and her Mummy moved into the big house last week.’

            ‘Just like you and Mummy did not long ago?  You moved into Harry’s house didn’t you.’

            ‘Yeah.’  Said Daisy with a big smile.  But then her frown returned.  ‘But Mercedes Daddy won’t play princesses wiv her like Harry does, and he don’t make her dinosaur sandwiches or do the voices when he reads stories like Harry neither.  So maybe Harry isn’t my Daddy after all.’  The girl actually looked quite disappointed at the thought, mused Roxy.

     Roxy bit her lip, trying to control herself.  It wasn’t helping that Merlin had clearly picked up on her feed and was now giggling and cooing in her ear.  This was clearly concerning the little girl and Roxy didn’t want to make her feel silly for asking questions.  It was important for the girl to have people around her she felt safe with, to be able to talk to if she was having problems.  Roxy wanted to be one of those people.      

           ‘Well, ‘Said Roxy, taking a steadying breath, ’Harry isn’t your Daddy, Daisy, but he loves you very very much.  That’s why he does the things other people’s Daddies do. As well as things like making you Dinosaur sandwiches and playing princesses.’

     Roxy could hear  Merlin muttering in her ear about how he _had_ to get _that_ on record and Roxy too would pay good money to see their ‘Arthur’ wearing a plastic tiara and drinking pretend tea from the Peppa Pig tea set Daisy been given for her fourth birthday by the knights of their round table.  

            ‘B-b-b-ut he can’t love me!’  Daisy wailed suddenly, her face reddening rapidly and her eyes filling with tears.

Roxy was momentarily confused, reaching out her hand to try and soothe the anxious child in front of her.

            ‘Oh sweetheart it’s okay.’

            ‘But Harry loves Eggsy!  He can’t love me too.’  Daisy’s tears began to trickle down her cheeks, though the girl did not truly cry.

            ‘Oh flower, it’s okay.’  Roxy stood up and walked round the table to take hold of the small girls hand in both of hers.  ‘Harry does love Eggsy.  A lot.   But he has lots and lots and lots of love.  He has more than enough to share.  Just like me, and Uncle Merlin, and Eggsy too.  And your Mummy.  She loves you and she loves Eggsy too.  We all love you very much.  And we get to share your love too, don’t we.’

Daisy sniffed a little and nodded solemnly.  Roxy gave her a big encouraging smile.

          ‘Now, do you think you have enough room for some…ice cream?’

Daisy’s smile almost spilt her face. 

           ‘Yay!’  She cheered, as Roxy gestured to the waitress.


End file.
